Teacher and Student Collide: Xiaochu Ryuka vs Rikudo Ryun
Meeting in the Mountains 'Ryun' was walking down a narrow mountain pathway in order to find Ryuka, the killer of the Uchiha clan II. "Ryun." A voice said from a massive pileup of rocks. Standing on a smooth and level one was Ryuka, staring down at Ryun with a calm and serene expression. "It's been a while." 'Ryun' turned towards the voice and gazed up, not with Sharingan, but Rinnegan. "Ah Ryuka, better known as the Second Coming of Itachi. You murdered our clan and now you shall meet your bitter end." Five more humans flashed down from the mountain slope, each with Rinnegan eyes. "In attendance, the Six Paths of Ryun. Time to die" they said in unison. Ryuka peered his eyes. His cloak billowed in the gusting wind, revealing his grayish-black Shinigami outfit. "So you've gotten six more bodies at your disposal." He said. "Just means that I'll have more necks to crush." His hand didn't yet reach for his sword. Deva Path held his gaze, "You are foolish to underestimate me. I too had Shinigami powers, I know how they work," he held is left hand out towards the cliff above Ryuka, "yet only now do I know what true power is." he chanted followed by the words, "Bansho Ten'in." An ear splitting explosion was heard as hundreds of boulders fell on Ryuka. Animal Path leaped onto a nearby cliff and the rest of the Paths formed a defensive triangle. Battle on Dark Mountains A burst of spiritual energy erupted from Ryuka's person, repelling the rocks that surrounded him. Some of those rocks slammed straight into most of the Paths, and even the sounds of bones were breaking. Out of the resulting dirt cloud kicked up, Ryuka stepped to face Deva Path. But it was only a split second later before a static noise sounded, and Ryuka's fist was buried into Naraka Path's gut, sending him spiralling into a rock formation with immense force. "Intriguing.." Deva Path mused. Animal Path summoned all of the fallen Paths to her location. Five minutes later all Six Paths were restored. Deva Path grinned, "You've lost your touch Ryuka." he said almost laughing. He again used Bansho Ten'in to pull Ryuka close, then grabbed him by his hair, he need Ryuka in the face then stabbed him with several chakra receivers in his legs, arms and shoulders. "Don't make me laugh...murderer." Deva Path continued. Ryuka's hand reached out, in a palmward motion, straight towards Deva Path's chin. It connected, and Ryuka heard a distinct crack. His spiritual energy kicked in, focusing and repairing the affected areas of his chakra network almost immediately. "I have, have I?" He mused, as the Deva Path fell on his back. "At least I don't need six other bodies to fight for me...." Deva Path smiled, "Shinra Tensei." he whispered, blasting back Ryuka's hand, "So you want to fight the real me, eh?" he asked picking Ryuka up by the hair. Preta Path grabbed Ryuka from behind and began sucking out his spiritual energy. "Tell me then, why fight the real me?" Ryuka frowned, as he lowered his head, before slamming it straight into Preta Path's head. It was enough to make him reel back, just enough for Ryuka to crouch and spin himself on the ground, tripping the attacker with a leg sweep. "Because I know the real you is much more powerful than these generic copies." Deva Path's eyes narrowed, "The real me is emotionally unstable. It's dangerous since he's a Jinchuriki, so we have had to make whats best out of the situation." Preta Path recovered from Ryuka's blow and dropped into a defensive stance, "Well then again, if you insist, just don't provoke him." Deva Path then pointed to a nearby mountain, 'You'll find him there." Ryuka's gaze softened. "Ryun....what's happened to you, after all of this time?" He thought, nodding. "Will you take me there?" He asked simply. "Or should I have to go by myself?" Deva Path saw the change in Ryuka's eyes. Deva Path signaled Animal Path, who leaped down and said, "Reverse Summon!" and in a poof of smoke Ryuka was on a windy mountain side. In a sealed machine was Ryun Uchiha. He looked up, the Ten-Tails slitted eyes were very pronounced. "Ryuka..." Ryuka stood, as he stared into Ryun's eyes with his own violet ones. "Ryun...you look worse for the wear." He commented. "Just when I thought you couldn't get yourself into more trouble..." "If you only knew.." he began, memories flooding his mind, "I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like." he told Ryuka as his eyes took a more violent appearence. "You got to fight just to make it through this Ryuka,'cause I will be the death of you." As he said this the machine snapped into pieces and a black shroud of chakra covered him as tears came pouring from his eyes, "The clan perished...then..he died.." "You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be." those words rung in his head yet again, the words said by his closest friend. Ryun's shroud formed one-tail. He grunted at the extra power, then stared forward at Ryuka. Ryuka's eyes retained their calmness, as his hand reached for his sword. "If that is the way you feel... then this battle will allow you to release that feeling.... of anger and hatred." He slowly unsheathed it, settling in an idle stance. "Come at me.... sensei." "OOOOOOOHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he yelled and exploded in an eruption of menacing chakra. He reappeared with Four-Tails. The fox grunted the thrust itself forward and with one swipe, disarmed Ryuka. Ryuka's eyes widened, as slashes appeared on his hand. "He grew four-tails already?" He thought, as his sword was knocked into the air. He sidestepped forward, ducking past Ryun's fox-like form. As his sword descended, he caught its hilt, and with a quick motion, swung it down, unleashing a burst of spiritual pressure to knock Ryun a few feet away. From a high tree, a man with a claymore was watching the fight, observing the conflict between the now four-tailed Ryun and Ryuka. This has to be a new development... gotta archive this... Ryun caught himself with two of his tails and he repelled the force back at Ryuka, forcing Ryuka over the side of the cliff. Ryun followed and swung his arm causing a shockwave that rocked the mountain side, blasting Ryuka into the ground, "RAAHAAAHAAH!" it roared. As the ground erupted under the impact and the smoke quickly cleared, nothing was visible inside of the remaining crater. Then, another static noise reached inside Ryun's ears, as Ryuka re-appeared right behind where he had landed. His sword on his shoulder, he brung it down and thrust it forward, stabbing Ryun directly in his side and penetrating through the black chakra shield. Blood dripped from the tip. "I don't know what you mean by 'him...." He muttered, the slightest amount of sympathy in his voice. "But from the way you act... it is obvious that he was close to you." The fox-like Ryun grunted and then fired chakra and blood into the air. He then condensed it and blasted it forward in a Four-Tailed Menacing Ball which struck Ryuka and exploded, causing a massive explosion which leveled the area around them. Ryuka's eyes widened in shock. "The fool!" He thought, thrusting his free hand out and exerting a massive amount of his own spiritual pressure, directly focused on the ball that connected with it. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, as it exploded in his face, trying to shield himself as much as possible as the blast and light enveloped both him and Ryun. The smoke cleared, revealing a trench that was created by the blast. Ryun had emerged...with six tails and the skeleton of the fox on him. It grumbled then tunneled forward towards Ryuka slamming into his face with an enormous chakra arms. Ryuka quickly raised his blade once more, and swung it down towards the ground. It immediately became enveloped in a rift of visible purple energy. The resulting beam of red energy erupted from the blade in a straight line, ripping straight through Ryun's shoulder. "I have to stop him from transforming any further..." He thought, his tainted Sharingan surfacing to his eyes. Ryun's shoulder healed almost instantly and he whipped his tails forward slashing Ryuka across the left eye, sealing it shut. He then swung his arm again and caused a nuke sized explosion to engulf the area/ Oh Shoot, thought Scarr as he just barely pulled up a barrier. Ryuka found himself overwhelmed by another blast of spiritual energy, as he raised his sword down and connected with Ryun's arm, as their energies collided fiercely, both pushing against one another. Even miles from the area, anyone could see the blaze of purple and black, and the intense aura could be felt throughout the region. An explosion rocked the land and a blinding white light covered the battlefield. When it cleared up all that was visible to Ryuka was a giant plume of smoke. Outside of the smoke eight tails appeared and a giant fox that was made of chakra a muscle tissue. The beast growled then stomped on Ryuka with immense chakra to back it up. Ryuka's remaining eye widened, as he used Wúpiào to dodge the offending foot at the last minute, re-appearing a few meters away. His feet rested on the desolate grounds, as he stared at the massive beast. "I guess I have no choice, then." He muttered, raising and stabbing his sword into the ground. As if on cue, it dissolved into a massive pentagram circle around both him and the fox. "Beast of ten tails.... behold my Bankai." A flash of light appeared, lasting for six seconds, and soon, they were both standing in a desert-like region. "It's apparent that the only way I can beat you to your senses....is to wear down your defenses." He said, his sword materializing in his hand. The beast growled in defiance. It swung its large tails around causing colossal winds to rage around the area. Then it fired off a massive Kokuho causing an even more enormous crater. A large dragon-like twister rushed through the smoke and at the beast, setting it aflame and burning through its muscles. "Kasai Bakuha!" Ryuka uttered, using his enhanced Flash Step to disappear out of sight. Ryun appeared in his human body once more, only this time he was wearing his Bijuu Mask. In this form, he has his Bijuu mask, resembling more of a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He has long straight hair, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this form, he uses a spear instead of a sword. He then seemingly vanished only to appear right behind Ryuka..not with flash steps..but with Sonido. He then grabbed Ryuka by the hair and tossed him into a mountain side at unnatural speed. Ryuka's eyes widened at the hair-pulling, as he was thrown clear away, the wind whipping at his face. Then, he disappeared before he could connect, re-appearing behind Ryun and grabbing his shoulder. His blade came down, clashing Ryuka's spear in a fierce deadlock. Then, his Sharingan flared once more.... as he stepped into Ryun's mindscape. Forgive Me Ryun's mind appeared as a dark desert. A giant cave was in the distance and inside the cage was a Monster fox. Ryun was standing in front, still in his new transformation. A dead soul of a boy Ryun's age stood between them begging Ryun to stop. Ryun turned when he felt Ryuka's chakra. Footsteps were heard by both the apparition, the fox and Ryun himself, as Ryuka stepped towards them. He wore a forlorn expression on his face, as his violet eyes, Sharingan gone, gazed at the three figures only a few feet away. Ryun made a low growling noise as smoke came out of the mask's mouth. The grip on his spear tightened. The giant fox grinned as it opened it's eyes and the boy who was between Ryun and the fox stared with a neutral expression. "Ryuka..." said an evil voice from behind Ryun's mask. At first, there was silence. Then, Ryuka spoke, his voice no longer having the confidence behind it, but a more troubled and concerned tone had replaced it. "....Why?" "Why...?! WHY?!!! The Uchiha Clan! My family! Slaughtered like lambs to achieve what you thought was power!" said an evil voice. Ryun pointed his fox-like fingers at the boy behind him. "Even him! You killed my closest friend! But...But you left me!!! ALIVE!!" A hollow hole was beginning to open in Ryun's chest as his anger rose. "It was all a mistake..." Ryuka said silently, as a breeze blew, raising his hair slightly. "A mistake of judgment.....ignorance at its bliss....." He looked straight into Ryun's eyes. "At that time, I had only saw the Uchiha as a disease because of their former corruption and arrogance....I never realized how much it had changed since the first massacre." Ryun grew even more angry, "AND YOU THINK THAT"LL BRING THEM ALL BACK NOW!!!!" in an instant Ryun was gone, appearing in front of Ryuka and smashing his clawed hand into Ryuka's face, sending Ryuka flying, "Grrr...rrr.rrr!!" was the noise Ryun was making. "RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" he roared as the hollow hole enlarged. Ryuka clutched his face. "I know that....I know nothing I can say can bring them back..." He said softly, falling to his knees. "But I know how much I hurt you by causing that destructive act....so I'm swallowing my pride and only ask of this one thing...." He stared into Ryun's eyes, resolve reflected in them. "Forgive me....." Ryun's eyes widened inside the mask. The young spector even was taken aback at this. "Wha...for give you.." Ryun said, his eyes softening..."Why are you saying this?" "I want to redeem myself from that horrible crime...." Was his grieved reply. "Their blood has stained my hands long enough. If I cannot seek your forgiveness....I am not worthy of any one else's." He slowly got up, tossing away his own blade. "It is up to you to decide what to do....after that.....you can do whatever the hell you want." Ryun's form reverted to normal. He walked over to Ryuka's discarded blade. He picked up the blade and approached Ryuka, "What you did was an unspeakable crime." he said as he raised the blade up....then put it in Ryuka's sheathe, "Your forgiven.." he said silently. Ryuka's eyes widened at Ryun's sudden action, before he took in a deep breath. "....Thank you....sensei...." He said, in a genuinely grateful voice. Ryun let a smile through and then put his hand on Ryuka's shoulder and then pulled him into an embrace, "I know how you felt...I know how you feel and I know you mean what you have said." he said gently. "Welcome back..to the clan..Ryuka Uchiha." Ryun whispered. A smile crossed Ryuka's own face. "It's good to be back..." He replied, closing his eyes, as the world around them began to blur steadily, back into the normal world. Ryun was in his normal form again but was out cold from exhaustion... Ryuka breathed heavily, staring down at the figure of Ryun's unconscious form. He sheathed his sword, looking at the other Uchiha with no readable expression. His arms were at his sides. "Should I help?" He thought, not sure of what Ryun would do once he woke up. Then, he felt six familiar chakra signatures in the air. "I supposed you followed me after all." He said calmly. The Six bodies landed at that moment, picking up Ryun's body shortly after. "We will be going now." Ryuka closed his eyes and sighed. "Mind if I join you?" He asked calmly, putting his hands into his pockets. The Deva Path didn't turn to face him, but he nodded and said, "Yes" just before taking off into the trees... Ryuka nodded, then leaped into the trees straight after, the hair whipping his scratched his face as he followed in pursuit.